


Don't Let Me Down (A BoKuroo Collection)

by colfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Week 2016, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfox/pseuds/colfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of BoKuroo drabbles because I am, indeed, the trash of the thing. Drabbles will be canon and AU verse, and probably updated sporadically. If/When there's art of something I'll put a link to it in the notes, so keep an eye out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deets

I'll try to post any warnings for explicit content or language at the top of each chapter. If you want to shriek about Bokuroo with me, you can find me at on tumblr by the name of asongstress.


	2. Summertime Sickness

It’s hot outside, and despite the open window to his right, Kuroo is still struggling to keep his mind focused on the massive pile of homework in front of him. There’re papers scattered over the desk, and he's doing a marvelous impression of PRETENDING to look at them without actually focusing on any one phrase. Staring out the window at nothing has somehow become the better option, even though now he's just bored and frustrated at doing nothing, instead of being bored and frustrated by his schoolwork.

He'd rather be practicing, or at least doing nothing on Kenma's couch while he plays his new game.

  
It's not that he's upset he's been ignored for a week but, well.   
  
Maybe he is a little upset. But he wouldn't be nearly as upset if he weren't so fucking bored.   
  
His phone goes off and he slumps back, arm thrown over the chair, reaching for it so he can give himself a distraction from being distracted. He sees the little owl icon on his screen and rolls his eyes, opening the text and reading over it.   
  
  
brokuto [3:42]: kurooooooooooooooooo 'm sick. come take care of me plz   
  
brokuto [3:42]: serioussly man i have a fever and akaashi’s at a lesson plzzzzzzzz   
  
  
Kuroo snorts and gestures rudely at the phone. As if he’s going to take a train all the fucking way to the other side of Tokyo to go and take care of Bokuto on a school night. He types back to Bokuto, considers just telling him to fuck himself, but that would end the conversation way too quickly. He needs this distraction to last at least a little longer.   
  
  
kuroo [3:43]: yeah no   
  
brokuto [3:43]: ill buy you pizzzzzaaaaaaaaaa~   
  
kuroo [3:44]: bullshit. you told me you spent all your money on bread at school like two days ago, bo.   
  
bokuto [3:45]: ok maybe i did but i'll love you forever dude!!!!!!!!!!!! ill owe you one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
kuroooooo [3:45]: go fuck yourself :p i’m not taking the train all the way there it's almost dark. call one of your other teammates, dude. or your parents. someone who loves you.   
  
brokuto [3:47]: that’s rude!!!!!!!!! i did call someone who loves me!!!!   
  
  
Kuroo's one hundred percent sure he can imagine the look on Bokuto’s face right now even though he can't see it; shit-eating grin stretched broadly across his stupid owl face. Admittedly, he DOES care about Bokuto, and maybe in a little bit more of a way than can be described with the term "friend" but that's another thought for another day; and he is a bit worried that Bokuto bothered to text HIM of all people instead of someone closer, which either means that he's pretty sick or he's being a gigantic asshole.   
  
It's Bokuto - who has been known to drag him out for no good reason just to be a dick, so both options are equally likely, but what the fuck. He isn't getting any actual studying done, and if he brings his homework along with him he might do it just to ignore Bokuto and annoy him. A win-win situation if he says so himself. While he weighs his options, Bokuto's gone to the trouble of texting his name about six more times in hopes of getting a response. Kuroo heaves a sigh and gets up, texts back that Bokuto still needs to go fuck himself but that he’ll be there in about an hour if he catches the next train to the stop nearest to Fukurodani. And then he'll walk because he knows there's a corner store on the way to Bokuto's from there and because he's a fucking angel, he'll stop to grab some stuff for Bokuto. Bokuto's text response is just an unnecessary number of hearts and random emoji Kuroo doesn't bother to decipher because he knows Bokuto well enough to guess it's some complicated version of 'thanks.'

  
If you're Bokuto you never say in one word what you can say with 30 emojis and twice that number of exclamation points.   
  
It doesn't take him long to pack his shit up and get out of the door. He even has the good sense to leave his mom a note, not that he's entirely sure she'd worry in the traditional "parental" sense. It's kind of a miracle he isn't more of a delinquent than he is, if he's honest.   
  
Shit, what a good son and friend he is, he thinks with a wry grin.   
  
Kuroo’s train ride is largely uneventful, and he spends most of it texting Bokuto about what a shit he is, and who the fuck gets sick in the summer just before summer break, with a healthy dose of reminding him he sucks at volleyball.   
  
  
Kuroo [4:32]: if you're not careful you'll get out of shape and I'll block all your spikes ;3   
  
Brokuto [4:33]: !!!!!!!! yEAH RIGHT!!!!!! I'M GONNA SPIKE EM ALL RIGHT PAST YOUR DUMB CAT FACE   
  
Kuroo [4:36]: uh huh. sure you are, sweetheart. this says the guy who went jogging shirtless in the rain and slept with wet hair.   
  
Brokuto [4:38]: i didn't do anything wrong!!!!!!! my body betrayed me!!!! it's weak kuroooooooooooo   
  
  
Kuroo's pretty sure he’s never heard anything so stupid in his life.   
  
Bokuto - who easily has 10 or 15 solid pounds of muscle on him - who runs and works out every day and whose spikes are feared at tournaments for their sheer, if unrefined, power. Kuroo is pretty sure Bokuto’s body isn't the problem… well, not the source of that problem anyway. It's been a source of problems for Kuroo pretty much the entire time he’s known Bokuto. He had the good luck of meeting Bokuto right after he went through a growth spurt, which included transforming from a somewhat pudgy middle schooler to 6 feet of muscle. Ridiculously, obnoxiously hot muscle. You always hear people talk about guys in movies having the ratio of a dorito but Bokuto's really been going for dorito status lately. And Kuroo does mean that in the most genuine, platonic of bro ways.   
  
But... he also kind of means it in more than a "bro" way. It's not news that he's attracted to Bokuto physically and - somehow - even emotionally, but it's just never really amounted to much other than a lot of harmless flirting. Whether or not Bokuto's on the same page Kuroo has no real idea. He flirts back, but Bokuto sort of flirts with everyone. They've never talked about it, and they probably never will, but sometimes Kuroo thinks about it.   
  
Sure, he's a bit of a perv, as much as the next high school guy, but mostly he thinks about what it would be like to hold Bokuto's hand on the train or stealing kisses at training camps. Lame shit like that.   
  
By the time he gets off the train it’s already late in the afternoon. The cicadas are out in full force, draping the tree-lined streets in a thick blanket of humming. He likes the part of Tokyo where Bokuto lives. There's a lot of green, and a nice mixture of older houses and pathways that wind up through the little hills. Bokuto lives about halfway up one hill, and Kuroo wonders idly how many times Bokuto has run up and down those stairs to train. People get the mistaken impression that Bokuto's a dope because he's pretty carefree when it comes to things that aren't volleyball. Granted the owl-brain CAN be a dope, sure, but overall Bokuto's a pretty smart guy, and dedicated as hell. His moods don't help people take him seriously but Kuroo's always thought that's a mistake. Experience has taught him time and time again not to underestimate what Bokuto's capable of when he's focused and motivated.   
  
Then again, when he's NOT focused his short-sightedness gets him into all sorts of trouble - like getting himself sick right before the end of school.   
  
Kuroo stops at the familiar corner market as he wanders down the block toward Bokuto's place and picks up a few things; some medicine because he’s sure the idiot doesn’t have any, a few hefty bottles of water, an armful of various snacks including some taro and pork buns, Bokuto's long-time favorites, and packs of instant ramen. There's a mask for good measure, too. The last thing he needs is to catch whatever stupid bug Bokuto's come down with.

  
The rest of the way to Bokuto's is a little uphill and Kuroo's cursing at having to drag his lazy ass up here so late in the evening. He's going to have to turn around before long and go all the way home if he wants to get to bed at a reasonable time, but whatever. It's Bokuto and when it comes down to it, what wouldn't he do for the big idiot? Bokuto's house comes into view and Kuroo feels something warm wash over him at the sight. It’s a big two story house on the corner, blocked off from the street with a tall fence covered in vines and a large gate. He likes to joke he's surprised Bokuto lives in a house at all, and not in a tree somewhere hooting at people on the sidewalk. In reality Bokuto's house is really... nice. Kuroo's always felt comfortable here. His family are good people and their home really feels like a home. His mom's place is nice, sure, but it's just an apartment in a Tokyo hi-rise.

  
Kuroo thinks he'd like to live in a house like this one day.   
  
When he pushes through the gate and walks up to the front door, he sees a note from Bokuto stuck to the door with some stupid drawing of an owl with a thermometer in its beak looking sad. The note also mentions the door is open. So he has enough energy to walk downstairs and leave this but can't get his ass to the corner store on his own?   
  
Bokuto's lucky Kuroo is such a loving, generous guy.   
  
“I’m here, assfuck.” He calls sweetly as he steps in and closes the door behind him. Toeing his shoes off, he glances around. The place does seem deserted, so at least Bokuto wasn't lying about being alone.

  
“I’m upstairs sweetie!!”   
  
Kuroo snorts and rolls his eyes. There's a short pause so he can dig the mask out of the bag and put it on before bounding up the stairs in a few large strides, walking down the hallway to the room that he knows well, and not just because there’s a Fukurodani jacket laying in the doorway. Kuroo scoops it up as he walks in and throws it at Bokuto who’s sprawled out on his messy bed, looking appropriately pathetic in his rumpled pajama pants and t-shirt. The yelp Bokuto gives at being assaulted with the jacket is pretty satisfying, too.   
  
“Oi!! That’s not a nice way to greet anyone!!!” Bokuto whines, sitting up and pulling the jacket off of his head. To Kuroo’s surprise he really does look like shit. His hair is down instead of spiked up in its usual style, and it’s hanging in his eyes in a way that probably shouldn't make Kuroo’s stomach flutter uncomfortably. The troubling sensation is only dulled by the watery eyes, red nose and sweaty skin that go along with the bleached hair he's grown so fond of over the years.

  
“God do you ever clean up after yourself. You should take better care of your shit.” Kuroo sets the plastic bags down on Bokuto’s desk, also covered in papers and unfinished homework from what he can see. He can always count on Bokuto as an ally in the struggle to avoid doing homework for as long as humanly possible. They should really make a career out of it.

  
“You sound like Akaashi.” Bokuto coughs and flops back on the bed with a groan worthy of a daytime TV award.

  
“Shut up and go back to resting. Sick people don't argue with their guardian angels when they take the rush-hour train from the other side of Tokyo to care for their gross asses.” Kuroo pulls some of the medicine out of the plastic bag and tosses it to Bokuto who catches it, looks at it briefly and shoves it under his pillow when a whimper.   
  
"You couldn't have gotten something with a better flavor?"

"I see you trying to hide it, Bokuto. I did not come all the way here for you to be a giant baby."

Bokuto throws a reproachful glance in Kuroo's direction as he pulls the medicine back out from under his pillow. He cracks it open and takes a large swig straight from the bottle before setting it down next to his bed.

 “Honestly, thanks man. My parents are gone visiting some family up north and Akaashi’s at his music lesson. They take forever and he never looks at his phone during them.”  
  
Kuroo walks over and deposits himself next to the bed on the floor, digging in the bag for a water bottle and passing that up to Bokuto.   
  
“Oooh what did you bring me?!” Bokuto grins and drapes his arms over Kuroo’s shoulders to try and rifle in the bag before his hands are smacked away.   
  
“Hey, you’re diseased! Hands to yourself! And don’t breathe on me!”   
  
Bokuto removes his arms and the relief that washes over Kuroo has about nothing to do with his concerns of getting sick and everything to do with how warm Bokuto is. Kuroo’s really, really too soft.

Bokuto blows him a kiss before collapsing back onto his bed, drinking the entire bottle of water in one go. His cheeks are flushed with what appears to be a moderate fever and Kuroo is guessing he’s been alone like this for awhile, despite his good naturedness. “I brought pork and taro buns - and you WILL let me have at least one of each this time,” Kuroo says with a stern look. “And some ramen for dinner, just in case you didn’t have anything here.”

“Thanks. Honestly I wouldn’t have bothered you but I was starting to feel really bad and when I tried the stairs I thought I was gonna puke.”

“I didn’t see any puke beneath the dumb owl drawing you left outside.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes, “Bro! You didn’t have a key I had to make sure you could get in! Now shut up and take care of me.”   
  
“Nah, I think I’m gonna leave.” He grins, shoving a pillow at Bokuto’s face.

“Kuroooooooo!!! Fuck you - annoying ass cat!”

“I’m hurt, after all I’ve done for you today.”

The words from anyone else might annoy him, but they’re both laughing and Kuroo just settles in to watch whatever trash Bokuto’s got on the TV for awhile until the medicine kicks in and he can make them something to eat. The buns are warm, and sitting here munching away reminds Kuroo of summers long past where they’d stay up late and watch the TV on silent so Bokuto’s parents wouldn’t come in and make them go to bed. Not that Bokuto ever made it too far into the evening anyway, but being around Bokuto in any capacity has always made Kuroo pretty happy.

And it’s a hell of a lot better than doing homework. 

  
  
***  
  
  
  
A few hours later Bokuto’s improved a little, assisted by a few rounds of medicine and most of the water Kuroo bought. The biggest issue is trying to keep Bokuto confined to the bed when he starts feeling better. Kuroo’s resorted to bribes of watching even trashier movies and giving Bokuto the last taro bun - the asshole.   
  
Still, Kuroo can’t remember the last time they managed to get together to chill like this in the past year. Being third years has really done a number on their ability to find free time outside of practice and getting ready for college exams.

College… The idea that they might not go to school near one another has crossed Kuroo’s mind before, but he dutifully tries to ignore it. Bokuto’s a top 5 ace, and it’s pretty likely he’ll get an offer from a scout before the year is over. Kuroo, on the other hand, well… he’s not sure he has any chance of pursuing volleyball through college and beyond. Depending on where he gets accepted he might join the team, assuming they’ll have him. But eventually Bokuto will go on to play at a higher level. Mood swings or not, Bokuto is too talented to get overlooked. At the very least he’ll be looking at a hefty scholarship and that means he’ll have his pick.

Kuroo’s grades are pretty damn good, if he does says so himself, so it’s not like he’ll be slumming it. But it doesn’t mean they’ll end up together and the idea kind of sucks because Kuroo wouldn’t mind going to the same school as Bokuto for once.   
  
He flips through the channels idly, doing his best attempt at looking interested in what’s flashing before them until Bokuto rolls over and folds his arms on the edge of the bed, resting his cheek on his forearm.

It’s not hard to feel him staring.   
  
“What.” It’s the only thing he trusts himself to say at the moment. His mind is loaded with weird, sentimental bullshit and Bokuto is way too close to him. It’s not a great combination.   
  
“Hey, not that I don’t totally appreciate it, but why did you come all the way out here to take care of me?” He asks, gold eyes focusing on Kuroo. He wonders briefly if Bokuto realizes what he could do to people if he learned how to use those eyes with any sort of intent. “I mean, it’s kind of a trip.”   
  
“Then why did you ask me to do it?” Kuroo looks at him finally, feigning annoyance. “And I thought I said no breathing on me.”

  
Bokuto glances off, huffing. “Well… because I didn’t know who else would want to come put up with my ass other than you.”

“Oh, I don’t know, anyone on your team? Besides Akaashi.” Kuroo watches him. It’s pretty easy to tell when Bokuto’s bullshitting.

“They’re… busy.” Kuroo’s almost positive that doesn’t sound convincing to either of them.

“Your whole team is so busy on a Sunday they can’t even come by to check on you?”

“Dude!! Alright, fuck. It’s… I haven’t seen you in awhile besides practice matches and I missed hanging out with you. You always cheer me up.”  
  
Kuroo snorts. He's pretty sure Akaashi is in fact the resident expert on cheering Bokuto up but… the sentiment is kind of sweet, regardless. Even if Bokuto’s not thinking about Kuroo in a sort-of-gay kind of way, he misses him. That’d be nice to hear in even the most platonic of bromances. And they do have a pretty epic bromance.   
  
“I’m serious man! I like hanging out with you. I figured even if I was sick we’d have a good time.” Bokuto looks back at him sheepishly.   
  
Kuroo’s eyes flicker to meet Bokuto’s and he curses inwardly. Sometimes he’s pretty sure Bokuto’s straightforwardness will be the death of him. It drives him nuts. And it’s not the first time Bokuto’s come at him with something that almost sounds like a pass, but isn’t. He’s too old for this.   
  
“It’s fine.” He says, putting the remote down. “It’s not that big of a deal. I wasn’t doing anything important at home. And I guess hanging out with you is better than staring out my window in boredom.”   
  
“Bro, savage.”   
  
“I came all the way out here AND bought you groceries, Bokuto!” He grabs a pillow from the bed and whacks Bokuto over the head with it until Bokuto drags it away from him but what appears to be the start of a pillow war is abruptly halted when Bokuto begins coughing harshly. Kuroo curses - he should know better. The whole point of his being here is to take care of Bokuto, not make him worse.   
  
“Shit, sorry Bo. Here, drink some water.”   
  
Bokuto takes one of the water bottles from Kuroo and drinks, still fighting off the coughing fit. After another minute or so, he finally lays back and groans, his voice raw. Kuroo sighs and leans his head back, the crown of his head resting up against Bokuto’s arm. He gets too riled up too easily with Bokuto, which is great during a practice and horrible in their current situation. Not only that, but it’s getting late.   
  
“You should probably sleep.” It’s true, even if Kuroo really doesn’t want him to, because it means he has to go home. It feels like it’s come too soon but he knows that’s just him being selfish.   
  
Bokuto looks over and his expression falls, unnoticed by Kuroo. “Yeah maybe… but I’m not gonna unless you take a nap with me.”   
  
Kuroo glances up at him sharply and hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. “And why would I do that? So you can get me sick too?”   
  
“You’ve been here this long, if you’re going to get sick you’re already infected.” Bokuto shrugs and shifts his body, snuggling into his pillow and yawning loudly. Kuroo will admit the idea of napping with Bokuto is pretty high up on his list of things he’d like to do in his life. But it seems disingenuous to do it now under what are probably false pretenses. Then again… Bokuto offered, so there’s that on his side.

Kuroo looks out the window. The sun’s still out for now, and it’s warm in the room. Warmer in the bed where Bokuto’s feverish skin has been all day. Kuroo decides not to think about it anymore and just do it. Who knows when he’ll have another chance.   
  
“You suck.” Kuroo grumbles, but pulls off his jacket and climbs over Bokuto to lay on the far side of the bed against the wall. He stretches his legs out and rests his arms behind his head. He’ll be on his best behavior and it’ll be a nice nap between bros. They’ve slept in futons next to one another at camp, so this is practically the same thing, right?

Exactly.   
  
“Yeah but I still got you in bed.” Kuroo can hear the smirk on his face and is tempted to smack it off until Bokuto rolls onto his back and Kuroo comes face to face with Bokuto. In bed next to him. Shit.   
  
“That’s just because I’m a nice guy.”  
  
“You are nice.” Bokuto mumbles, closes his eyes and snuggles into his bed tiredly. Kuroo's heart gives a resounding thud against his ribcage to his horror. He’s been betrayed. He thought they were supposed to be cool about this? Whatever is going on in his chest can just cut it out right the fuck now.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, dumb owl.”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
When Kuroo wakes it’s very late in the day. The sun’s low in the sky outside Bokuto’s window, golden rays peeking in through the glass, sending thin slivers spreading out over the bed and floor. Kuroo groans, the bed feels stiflingly hot now and it’s everything he can do to get the covers off of him as quickly as possible, limbs thrashing to get some relief. He’s not sure how they got there in the first place, and they're definitely not needed. When he finally gets them off he breathes a sigh of relief only to be collided into by something that feels suspiciously like the arms and legs of a big, sick, dumb owl.  
  
He turns his head to find Bokuto still fast asleep, breathing through his mouth, and snuggled right up against Kuroo’s back. Kuroo blushes and, shit, that’s embarrassing. Thank god Bokuto isn’t awake to see him. What kind of fucking luck does he have; finally in Bokuto’s bed, tangled up in his sheets no less, Bokuto half on top of him and he can’t DO anything about it. All because the idiot got himself sick.  
  
Kuroo peels one of Bokuto’s arms off of him before shoving the owl so he’s laying on his back. Reaching out, he presses his palm to Bokuto’s forehead and hisses a bit. It’s really warm, and Bokuto’s face is clammy and flushed along with it. And because he’s a huge asshole, he lets his eyes linger on Bokuto’s parted lips for just a moment before he pushes himself up and out of bed. The cool air that hits him is a blessing as he climbs out and straightens his pants and t-shirt. Bokuto is the type of person that’s a human space heater even on the worst of days, but this worse. It’s a proper fever, and more than that, Kuroo is in need of a distraction.

Lucky for him, Kuroo knows everything there is to know about taking care of a sick idiot, thanks to his single mom having to nurse his own ass back to health plenty of times as a kid when they had no money to see a doctor.   
  
He opens the window to let in some fresh air before going to the bathroom and finding a cloth to run under the cold water. After it’s soaked and heavy he sets it on the edge of the sink, splashes his own face a few times, bringing his hand up to rub the water down his neck and over his shoulders. A cold shower would feel great about now, but he’ll have to wait until he gets home later.

The idea of a shower with Bokuto gets one foot in his brain before Kuroo’s slamming the door on it. This is not the time for his teenage libido to chime in. It’s not like they haven’t showered at the same time after practices during training camps.

God. What the hell is wrong with him today?   
  
Kuroo walks back into the room, holding the cool cloth in his hands and sits on the edge of the bed. He dabs it gently over Bokuto’s flushed cheeks and forehead. Somehow he finds himself using this time to admire Bokuto in a way he doesn’t usually get to do during practices or matches. Bokuto’s always been attractive to Kuroo, despite his overwhelming personality, or maybe because of it if he’s being really honest… and it definitely doesn’t NOT have something to do with how buff Bo is. Even before they were friends, the whole five minutes of it anyway, it was hard to ignore Bokuto: all broad shoulders and broader smiles. He’s the kind of guy who makes everything fun - and his sense of humor should be congratulated too. After all, he laughs at pretty much all of Kuroo’s jokes which is more than he can say for Kenma.

There’s also the fact that it seems like he could pick Kuroo up without a second thought. It’s really hot.   
  
Kuroo glances off. He probably shouldn’t dwell on that because it very easily leads to thinking about Bokuto throwing him against a wall or onto the bed, lewd things like that which are really unfair to think about when Bokuto is asleep and trusts Kuroo as a friend. A BRO, even.   
  
There’s a stray sunbeam on the bed that’s moved during his internal struggle to rest across Bokuto’s face and shoulder, and Kuroo imagines fervently what it would look like if Bokuto opened his eyes right now: gleaming yellow in the late evening sunlight. It sends a shiver up his spine and - he’s fucked isn’t he? Daydreaming about what Bokuto's EYES look like in the sunset.

He tries to reason with himself. It’s pointless, nothing will come of it, and it’ll make things awkward between them. The last thing he wants is to create a rift between them before their lives threaten to split and take different paths.   
  
The poor rag feels the brunt of his frustration as he wrings it out and wets it once more in the bathroom before returning to Bokuto, laying it on his forehead. Long, thin fingers linger on Bokuto’s temple before dragging lightly down to his jaw and neck. When he reaches the neckline of Bokuto’s t-shirt he grips it between his fingers and squeezes, just for a moment, before letting go.   
  
Kuroo makes a face at how gross and damp it is. That’s gonna need to be changed. And while he’s at it, he should probably wake Bo up to take some medicine and eat, though it seems a shame to disturb him when he’s finally resting. Sleep really is what he needs but Kuroo figures Bo can sleep all he wants after he’s left.   
  
“Hey, dumb owl. Come on get up, you need to eat and you're gross as fuck.” Kuroo leans over him, and ignores how dry his mouth suddenly seems thanks to this fucker.   
  
“Mm? I dun wa...na..” Bokuto grumbles and turns his head to nuzzle into the pillow, apparently intent on staying asleep despite how adamant he was about being cured earlier. Kuroo rolls his eyes and gets up, grabbing the instant ramen and making his way downstairs to prepare it. At least if he can get it ready he can let the idiot stay in bed a little longer.   
  
This part is automatic. He’s made “flu ramen” so many times he could probably do it with his eyes closed if he were at home so he allows himself to zone out a little. If they did go to the same college, or stayed close by, what then? He likes to think it wouldn’t be too hard to stay friends with Bokuto, but what about when either of them start dating? The thought of Bo with some girl, or guy, makes his stomach feel a little sour. He thinks about all the times Bokuto has talked about a cute girl at a match as he cuts up some carrots, maybe a little more forcefully than is necessary. 

The smell of ramen wafts through the house as it simmers in the pot on the stove and Kuroo is again feeling stifled by the heat. Why can’t he cool down? If that asshole’s gotten him sick he’s gonna be really pissed off.

The ramen though, it looks pretty great for instant ramen. He's added in a few ‘secret ingredients’, which are really just some fresh veggies and eggs he found in Bokuto’s fridge. It’ll do Bokuto good to have some healthy nutrients instead of a bowl of carbs and salt. Even if those things are delicious. If Bokuto gets up easily enough, the steam might help clear out his sinuses too.  
  
He carefully climbs up the stairs with the heaping bowls, moving slowly so as not to spill either of them and walks into Bokuto’s room. It feels much cooler in here with the window open and he’s pleased to hear Bokuto push himself up from the bed as he sets the bowls down on the desk.   
  
“Fuck… I feel like I got hit by a bus…” Bokuto groans and rubs his face, looking appropriately grossed out by how damp his skin is from sweating out the fever.   
  
“Yeah you look like it too.” Kuroo smirks. Bokuto shoots him a half-lidded, drowsy glare and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He gropes at the hem of his shirt and tugs it off in one easy motion, tossing it onto the floor and - well what the fuck. What’s Kuroo supposed to do in this situation? He can’t help but stare - hard - at Bokuto in his pj bottoms and nothing else. The lines of his shoulders, the little traces of dark hair scattered on his chest leading down to a darker line dipping down from his navel beneath the hem of his pants.

This is - he absolutely needs to stop staring but, well, it seems a shame not to appreciate it when it’s on display like this.  
  
“Oi. Quit checking me out and toss me a clean shirt to wear.”

Shit. Bokuto’s grinning at him and Kuroo turns quickly to the closet, grabbing a shirt at random and tossing it over without bothering to look at it. He tries to brush off the fact that he got caught staring at Bokuto, but knows it’s his own fault and he deserves it.

“Who’d want to check you out, dumb bird.”  
  
“Uh huh. Can I put this on or would you prefer I left it off?” Bokuto’s TEASING him, the fucking nerve, but finally he pulls the shirt over his head and Kuroo suddenly remembers he has the ability to breathe.   
  
“Just get dressed, fuck.” Kuroo distracts himself by carrying the bowls of ramen over and hands one to Bokuto before he settles on the floor with his own. His cheeks are still pink but he can’t do anything about it other than ignore Bokuto grinning over his shoulder.   
  
“Woah, this is legit! Did you order this in???” Bokuto does his best to take a long whiff of the soup, only to end up coughing and sniffling pathetically.   
  
“I just added some stuff from your fridge to the instant package. It’s no big.”

And he doesn’t leave any opening for Bokuto to respond or ask more questions, digging into it. It is pretty close to dinner time so he’s actually pretty hungry but avoiding this conversation is also a really good idea. The TV is still on low in the background, and for what seems like the hundredth time today, Kuroo finds himself pretending to be interested in something he’s not.   
  
“Shit. This is so good, man.” Bokuto’s slurping up the ramen and it’s gross as fuck but that’s not really surprising coming from Bokuto who inhales food like a damn vacuum cleaner.   
  
“Make sure you take more medicine once you’re done eating.” Kuroo reminds him, leaning back against the mattress.   
  
“Yeah, sure mom.” Bokuto grins, slurping up another mouthful of noodles.   
  
“Don’t make it weird, bro.” The last thing he wants to be compared to right now is Bokuto’s mom.   
  
They eat in relative silence. Bokuto finishes his ramen quickly, setting the bowl down on his nightstand and flopping back into his bed. He takes a large swig of medicine and makes a face before his gaze levels on Kuroo once more. The nap was nice. He doesn’t really remember Kuroo getting up out of bed, but he does remember how good it was to be cuddled up against him.

 “Hey uh… sorry if I got all cuddly with you before. It’s just something I do, you know?” Bokuto explains, clearing his throat.  
  
Kuroo glances back at him, shrugging almost imperceptibly. “I don’t mind.”   
  
“And thanks for coming over and making me dinner..” Bokuto offers a little tentatively.   
  
“It’s cool. You can find a way to pay me back later.” Kuroo’s mouth curls up into a grin before finishing his ramen with a decisive slurp. He sets the bowl on top of Bokuto’s and stretches out, letting the edge of the bed crack his back.   
  
“Yeah, about that.” Bokuto’s fidgeting which is never a good sign. “Do you want to come lay on the bed again?”   
  
Kuroo can feel the color drain from his face. “Why?”

 “Just… cause.” And Bokuto’s fidgeting and looking off in another direction.   
  
Kuroo’s eyebrows are practically in his hairline but what the hell. At worst he’s wrong and they’ll just cuddle again before he goes home. 

“Fine, but I uh… need to take my pants off.”  
  
“Woah, what?” Bokuto looks over and Kuroo squints. Bokuto’s so flushed he can’t tell - but for a moment he could have sworn Bokuto was blushing.   
  
“No, not like - it’s hot in that bed thanks to you, stupid furnace.” He kicks off his pants and lays back down next to Bokuto in his shirt and briefs. “Anyway, like you haven’t seen me in my underwear before.”   
  
“Oh… yeah sorry about that.” Bokuto laughs nervously and settles back down onto the bed with Kuroo behind him. They both watch the TV in silence for awhile. Outside, the sun has mostly disappeared behind the tree line and and it’s beginning to get dark in the room. Kuroo figures he should be getting home soon if he wants to catch the train at a decent time and get his homework done before class tomorrow, but now he’s here and it’s not easy to convince himself to move.   
  
About halfway through the current episode of whatever it is they’re watching, Bokuto shifts back against Kuroo, resting against his chest and Kuroo feels like the concept of  time is temporarily wiped from existence. The TV seems to hush around him and all he can think about is the warmth of Bokuto’s shoulders only a layer or two away from his skin. He wants it to feel wrong, but it doesn’t. It feels good, like it makes sense to just be tucked into bed with Bokuto and watching TV after dinner. Which is so disgustingly domestic it makes Kuroo want to puke but then again, Kuroo is way more into that kind of stuff than he’ll ever admit.   
  
“How did I not guess you’d be a big cuddler.” Kuroo begs whatever force in the universe contrived this situation for forgiveness because he’s draping an arm around Bokuto’s waist. He's an asshole, taking advantage of this situation and he knows it, but it's hard to resist temptation offered up on a damn platter.   
  
“Shut up man. I just like to snuggle.” Bokuto doesn’t waste a second burrowing himself further into Kuroo at the invitation. His ass presses up against the lower part of Kuroo’s stomach and jesus christ, Kuroo thinks he might be able to die happy at this moment.   
  
“Sure dude. Totally innocent.” Kuroo snorts. And he’s teasing, he really is, because he doesn’t think there’s any way Bokuto is serious about this.   
  
Bokuto turns suddenly and looks up at Kuroo. “Well, actually… I was gonna say.. You know, since you said I owe you for taking care of me...”   
  
Kuroo freezes and stares down at him, his heart giving a rough thud in his chest that, thankfully, Bokuto can’t hear or feel. “What?” He croaks, his throat dry.   
  
“You’re accusing me of rubbing up on you on purpose, right? And uh.. I guess I kind of am.” He rubs the back of his head, then adds quickly, “I mean, if you’re not into it it’s completely OK. I didn’t know if you were into dudes but I thought you… might be into me.”   
  
Kuroo drags his eyes away from Bokuto’s face, shrugging. “I guess I am. Into guys that is.”  

Where the hell are all his witty retorts when he needs them? He’s trying his best not to look at Bokuto, who’s started shifting next to him nervously and looking at him with those big, stupid owl eyes.

“So… are you into me?”

Kuroo pushes his fingers through his hair, trying to process this. “I thought you were straight. Akaashi’s always taunting you with fake girls in the stands.”

“Well… yeah. Be kind of weird to taunt me with guys in front of everyone right? I mean, I like girls too, I guess. Not that one’s ever been interested in me.” He laughs. “I’m kind of into everyone.”

Typical.   
  
“So, what, you’re bi?” Kuroo props his elbow on the bed and rests his head on his palm, watching him intently. Bokuto somehow gets the feeling he’s a mouse about to be pounced on.   
  
“Pan, I guess.” He shrugs, “It’s never mattered to me much, sexuality and gender. It’s sort of all fair game when it comes to who I’m interested in.”   
  
“So you like guys.” Kuroo repeats, feeling some kind of warmth fill his chest. It kind of feels like hope, but that sounds cheesy as shit and he’ll never admit to it.   
  
“Obviously. I did just offer to get you off, after all.” There’s that shit-eating grin again. How dare Bokuto use it against him.   
  
“Cool.” Kuroo curses himself inwardly. Cool? That's all he can come up with? God, since when is Bokuto’s stupidity contagious?   
  
“So, before,” Bokuto clears his throat. “Were you actually checking me out?”   
  
Kuroo tenses, looking off, messes with his hair once more. “I guess. You’re a hot guy, I can appreciate that.”   
  
Bokuto looks up at him, his eyes tracing over the outline of Kuroo’s jaw and down his neck slowly. “I think you’re hot, too.”   
  
Jesus Christ. Does Bokuto even realize what he’s doing? Kuroo suddenly feels the stifling heat of the room wash over him again, even though it must be cooler since the window is open and the sun isn't even out anymore. The whole room, he realizes at once, is very dim and there’s only the light from the tv casting over them. Bokuto’s eyes are practically glowing, boring into him and making him squirm.   
  
“Yeah? Well… thanks man.” Kuroo forces out, and he almost winces at how strained it sounds.   
  
“Are you getting anything out of pretending you’re not into me, right now?” Bokuto suddenly sits up in one great motion, crossing his legs under him. “Because I sort of felt like you were _really_ into me earlier and now you seem… less into me.”   
  
Kuroo sits up as well, turning on him. “Well. I’m not- fuck.” He gives up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He IS pretending, after all.   
  
Bokuto leans over and hooks his fingers underneath the bottom of Kuroo’s mask, tugging it down and Kuroo hears himself inhale. Is this it? After all that working himself up Bokuto’s actually attracted to him and probably going to kiss him right now? He swallows and does his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach when Bokuto leans forward and presses his lips against Kuroo’s. Bokuto’s are chapped and a bit dry but so soft and _warm_ as they press against his. They only linger for a few moments before they’re gone and Bokuto releases Kuroo’s mask.

 “Sorry, I just-”  
  
Bokuto hasn’t even gotten the full sentence out before Kuroo is gripping the fabric of Bokuto’s shirt in his fist and tugging him back. Bokuto’s hands fly up to cup Kuroo’s face in them, slotting their lips together eagerly. It’s a little tentative and sloppy at first, in no small part because Bokuto’s too excited but it’s got both of them feeling warm and fluttery. Kuroo’s hands find Bokuto’s waist and meet with a sliver of bare skin where his shirt has ridden up. His fingers slide underneath the fabric and fuck, Bokuto really is a furnace, but he ignores it to grip at his waist desperately.   
  
It’s not just temperature though. Everything about this is turning Kuroo on. The way Bokuto’s cupping his face and tangling his fingers in his hair makes it feel like Bokuto needs him like he needs air, and it’s addicting.   
  
Before he realizes it, Bo has backed him up flush against the wall and straddled his lap. They break away to take a few ragged breaths, staring at one another, the TV long forgotten. Kuroo’s chest is heaving, but he leans up and presses a quick kiss to Bokuto’s lips, followed by another that lasts a little longer this time.   
  
“You’re gonna get me sick, asshole..” He smirks against Bokuto’s jaw, giving a nip at the skin there. It’s a little prickly, but he’s not complaining.   
  
“Then we can be bedridden together, I guess.” Bokuto grins and leans back, falling back onto the bed and tugging Kuroo to follow. Kuroo catches himself with his arms, staring down at Bokuto pinned underneath him. He could get used to this.   
  
“Like I want to be trapped in a bed with you.” He says, leaning down and kissing Bokuto once more. Bokuto’s hands slide up Kuroo's knees to his thighs, landing at his hips eventually and gripping there, thumbing lazily at the band of Kuroo’s briefs. The very proximity of his fingers is enough to make Kuroo’s dick twitch uncomfortably. Bokuto breaks their kiss to run a trail of kisses and nips along Kuroo’s jaw and neck, eliciting a low moan. Kuroo can feel the grin spread across Bokuto’s lips without seeing it and growls, pressing his hips down and grinding himself against Bokuto, who’s already half hard in his shorts.   
  
Bokuto gasps sharply. “Fuck.”   
  
Kuroo smirks at him wickedly, “Don’t be too pleased with yourself yet, man.”   
  
Bokuto’s eyes light up and it’s embarrassing but then he’s guiding Kuroo’s hips down as he arches up off the bed and rocks against Kuroo who lets out an even more embarrassing moan. Fuck. He forgot how flexible Bokuto is.   
  
Kuroo’s head drops as he catches his breath, pressing his palms flat on to Bokuto’s chest to steady himself. “Fuck, Bo.”   
  
“Like that huh?”   
  
“Hell yeah.” Kuroo pulls himself forward and surges down to Bokuto, crushing their lips together as his hips move rhythmically against Bokuto’s. There’s a low groan in Bokuto’s throat as they grind and kiss, heat flooding up through Kuroo’s body until he’s as flushed and hot as Bokuto beneath him. They’re both hard now and Bokuto has to break their kiss so he can gasp a few harsh breaths.   
  
“Shit.. Kuroo… you feel good.” He pants out between thrusts of his hips, his fingers creeping up under Kuroo’s shirt to explore the bare skin.   
  
“Bo.” He slides his hands up to grip Bokuto’s shoulders and knead at them. Bokuto’s hands are creeping under underneath his skirt and his calloused thumbs are tracing Kuroo’s abs. Kuroo sighs. Bokuto’s got the same bold curiosity now as he always has on the court and Kuroo is thanking every god he can think of for it. His eyes wander down and meet with Bokuto’s again. Bokuto’s got this half-lidded expression on his face that makes Kuroo want to kiss him - so he does. They’ve figured out a good rhythm for it by now, and whatever he thought about kissing before he’s completely hooked on it now. It’s the way Bokuto makes everything feel urgent even when they’re going slow. When they break to catch their breath, Kuroo’s is shaky and he has the decency to be a little embarrassed.

 Bokuto just grins up at him, ready to go on kissing like this for the rest of the night.

 “I… really like you.” The words ring in Kuroo’s ears.

 “You’re so embarrassing, fuck.” He groans, pressing his face into Bokuto’s shoulder.

 Bokuto laughs, and even as it turns into a coughing fit Kuroo feels fondness bubble up in his chest. He loves that sound. Might even love Bokuto, a little bit, not that he’ll admit it yet.

 “I mean it, Kuroo. I really, really like you. I have for… a while but I was too chicken to say anything about it.” Bokuto nuzzles at Kuroo’s messy bangs, pressing a kiss to his temple. “We should go out.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo turns his head so he can look at Bokuto, “Really?”

“Hell yeah.” Bokuto grins again and kisses Kuroo. He kisses back, lets their hips rub up against one another again and feels Bokuto shudder under him. That’s nice.

“If you’re taking me out I expect flowers.” He pants, moving to straddle Bo properly, his palms pressed into Bokuto’s shoulders for support. As he rocks down onto him, wishing he’d bothered to take his briefs off, or rid Bokuto of his pants, but he guesses they’re too far along now.

Bokuto exhales hard and he gives a choked laugh, “Sure, bro. Flowers, dinner, the whole thing. I’ll give you the full Bokuto Kotaro experience.”

Kuroo snorts. “Shut up. Don’t ruin it.”

A rather embarrassing whimper escapes Kuroo when their dicks slide against one another through the layers of their pants. Bokuto wants to make a snide comment about it but his hips are starting to jerk erratically under Kuroo’s, and all he can do is press his head back into the pillow, gasping.   
  
Bokuto slides his hands down from Kuroo’s hips to his thighs and grips them firmly, his fingers pressing indents into the skin. “Kuroo.. Fuck.. I’m!”   
  
“Yeah, me too.” Kuroo doubles over Bokuto and presses his lips against the shell of Bokuto’s ear, one of his hands sliding up to stroke over his neck. “Come on, Bo.”   
  
He can hear the breath hitch in Bokuto’s throat and in an instant he’s grinding his hips harder against Kuroo’s at the encouragement.   
  
“Kuroo..!” He whines, his hips twitching as warmth shoots down his spine, pooling in his belly.   
  
“Yeah. I’ve got you.” Kuroo purrs in his ear, feeling Bokuto twitch and buck as he comes. His head thrusts back into the pillow roughly and he chokes out a rough moan before he finally slumps back onto the bed.   
  
“Fuck!” Bokuto hisses, thighs trembling. His chest heaves for a few moments as he catches his breath, then he turns his head and gives Kuroo a few lazy kisses.   
  
“Shit Kuroo… that was so good.” He mumbles against his lips, and his free hand slips down into Kuroo’s briefs and wrapping around his cock. “You’re so hot, you know that? I thought I was gonna pass out I came so hard.”   
  
Kuroo inhales when Bokuto touches him, leaning his forehead on Bokuto’s. “Gonna help me do the same? I’m pretty close already.”   
  
“Hell yeah.” Bokuto grins, presses open-mouthed kisses to Kuroo’s neck as he holds him in his lap, his hand starting to move around Kuroo in long, easy strokes, every so often brushing his thumb over the tip of the head. Kuroo’s already wet and this time Bokuto does make a comment about how into him Kuroo must be, which results in a smack to his head and Kuroo threatening to leave. It’s an empty threat, though, because Kuroo is writhing and squirming in Bokuto’s grip already. His long fingers knead Bokuto’s biceps as Bokuto strokes him, energized from watching and listening to Kuroo lose it at his touch.

How can he not? After how worked up he’s been all day and how long he’s very quietly imagined what it would be like to touch Bokuto like this. Now Bokuto’s hand is on his cock and it’s hot and a little rough but it feels better than he Kuroo could have hoped.   
  
“Haah... shit. Fuck I’m - fuck.” He pants, his hips thrusting quicker as he feels the pressure begin to build up low in his belly.   
  
“I like it when you talk dirty.”

“Fuck you, Bokuto. Damn just - noisy fucking owl.” Kuroo is panting and looking so beyond wrecked on top of Bokuto that he’s almost getting hard again. He sits up more and kisses Kuroo’s shoulder, squeezing his waist as he pumps Kuroo’s cock faster, dipping his thumb into slit at the head and rubbing it there until Kuroo’s hips are stuttering and he releases between them with a harsh cry.   
  
“Shit!” Kuroo groans and slumps against Bokuto, his cheek pressing against Bokuto’s shoulder as he catches his breath. His whole body is trembling hard from the orgasm and Bokuto wipes his hand off on his own pajama pants before circling his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulling him close. He kisses Kuroo’s jaw and grins up at him.

“Get that smirk off your face, damn owl.”

“Make me.” And Kuroo does, kissing him again and again - until they have to part to catch their breath. A contented sigh escapes him, and he doesn’t even care how gross and sweaty they both are. This has been a long time coming as far as he’s concerned.  
  
Bokuto collapses back on the bed with a groan, tugging his t-shirt off followed by his pants pajama pants. His briefs are wet and sticky and he huffs about being gross, but doesn’t move to do anything about it.   
  
Kuroo tugs his own shirt off and cleans himself up before tossing his shirt onto the pile of Bokuto’s clothes.

“Hey, that’s gross.”

  
“You’re gross.” Kuroo grins and collapses half on top of Bokuto, kissing him.   
  
“Kuroo… stay the night. We can throw the clothes in the wash and you can borrow some of my stuff.” Bokuto stretches out, something between a groan and a yawn escaping his lips.   
  
“I have school in the morning, unlike some lazy owls.” Bokuto tugs him closer and rolls to rest his head on top of Kuroo’s.   
  
“Take the train tomorrow. I wanna cuddle.” Bokuto tangles their legs together and Kuroo takes a moment to savor the feeling of being wrapped up in bed with Bokuto. He could get used to this.   
  
“Tch.” But Kuroo can’t help but smile at the owl’s insistent snuggling and eventually wraps an arm around him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck and shoulder.   
  
“We should have done that a long time ago, man.” Bokuto’s voice is thick with drowsiness, and Kuroo knows that it probably wasn’t the best remedy for his cold, grinding and getting off together, but he’s pretty sure neither of them are going to regret it in the morning.   
  
“Yeah," Kuroo presses his palm to the warm skin of Bokuto’s back and rubs slow circles into it. “Take some more medicine before you fall asleep.”   
  
Bokuto huffs against Kuroo’s hair, “I’m not falling asleep.”   
  
“Sure.” Kuroo rolls his eyes but lets himself relax to the sound of Bokuto’s long, steady breaths, feeling warm and pleasantly sleepy. Should have, would have… either way, Kuroo’s pretty damn sure they’re going to do this and a lot of other things more than enough to make up for the lost time, going forward.


End file.
